


Nel silenzio della notte

by MarylinGibbs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Other, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarylinGibbs/pseuds/MarylinGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'è silenzio nella notte<br/>nel buio i pensieri fioriscono<br/>come fiori in un prato.<br/>Nella notte la verità viene a galla<br/>ed è impossibile nasconderla.<br/>Nella notte la felicità aumenta<br/>la tristezza cala<br/>e il divertimento si scatena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nel silenzio della notte

 C'è silenzio nella notte  
nel buio i pensieri fioriscono   
come fiori in un prato.  
Nella notte la verità viene a galla  
ed è impossibile nasconderla.  
Nella notte la felicità aumenta   
la tristezza cala  
e il divertimento si scatena.

Nel buio nessuno ti vedrà  
alla luce tutti mentiamo   
ma nel buio nulla può più trattenerti  
e ti scateni sperando di conservare tutto   
per il giorno che verrà.

Ci vergognamo della nostra felicità  
rinchiusa nella notte,  
fingiamo di essere persone che non siamo  
per accontentare gli altri,  
ma quando arriverà il nostro giorno?  
Il giorno in cui usciremo allo scoperto   
in cui potremo definirci davvero felici?

Nel buio ti innamori   
e come un fuoco  
ti riscalda l'anima   
e ti fa sentire più felice.

Cerchi di scappare dal giorno  
dalla verità  
dal momento in cui dovrai confessare i tuoi peccati.  
Il peccato più grande:  
Amare.

Il giorno della verità si avvicina   
e il dubbio ti assilla  
ti consuma, finché non scoppi.  
Dici la tua verità   
e non ti sei mai sentito così felice  
in tutta la tua vita hai creduto   
che la verità fosse una cosa superficiale,   
ma ora te ne penti  
dicendoti che vorresti averlo fatto prima.

Nel silenzio della notte,  
la felicità ci circonda.  
Nel silenzio i pensieri   
urlano per essere ascoltati.  
In una notte buia, piena di gioia,  
quelli che tutti dicono sia un errore,  
ti rende felice per il resto della vita.


End file.
